User blog:The Jonie/Epic Rap Battles of Everything S1E10: Animal Crossing vs The Sims
Hello. Today in this battle, we have the one and only Sims, against the Villagers from Animal Crossing. Not much to say, Trump won? I dunno. Anyways... EpicLLOYD as Angry Mike Betette as Lazy Rhett McLaughlin as Neat Ray William Johnson as Hyperactive Nice Peter as Cranky Link Neal as Lazy Anthony Padilla as Jock Ian Hecox as Smug Announcer EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EVERYTHING THE SIMS VS ANIMAL CROSSING The Sims Angry I'm pissed at this terrible battle we have to go through! I can't control my anger, I'm ready to Resetti you! Lazy I really don't want to battle against these farm town freaks But I wanna go fishing, and catch some creatures really deep Neat I've cleaned the house to make a proper battle rap! While these buggy buccaneers catch their own raps from scrap Hyperactive COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! LETS GO! IM SO EXCITED TO DISS ALL OF THESE HOES! Lazy But first before we diss, I must make a piss Angry Jeez bitch, don't announce that shit in public! Neat We got the killing tunes, so the players can't change our moods Hyperactive Turning over a New Leaf, and killing these dudes! Animal Crossing Cranky Let's go Anger, nothing can make me empty then the holes I dug But it isn't if I get more dumb compliments from Smug. Lazy I'm just tired, I'm feeling like falling asleep. Unless I sit back and watch some TV. Jock I run 49 laps and I'm not done yet. Cause I'll be up lifting weights all day until the sun sets. Smug I always say nice things but I'm not sure to know That you look more uglier than that fat orange toad. Cranky We drop the disses that we'll drown you with Lazy And sit back and relax Jock And get swole in the meantime Smug And not to worry, I'll pay your tax The Sims Angry They are beating us up just like this? Lazy I'll stack up on you like chips Neat And flip you like Flip Hyperactive Cause you guys only like dicks! Together We're quicker when we spit together, but we aren't sure for you Speaking about a bunch of guys who'll never WOO-HOO! You guys can't sim us, your game is about making houses! And once you mess with us, you can't outside the Sims! Animal Crossing Cranky I never knew Sims 4 was about these wannabe whores! Think you can beat us? Man shut the fucking door! You can get bitches pregnant? What is it about your game? Cause everybody in the Sims community is so fucking lame! Lazy We'll alter you like the Altos until you all go mad! Jock Then spread rumors about this neat freak Smug Because your life is sad. Together Your game is a bore like '04! Try get on our level, cause your slower then Spore! Announcer WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YYYYYYYYYYYOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EVERY- (makes Sims have sex) (jacks off) ERYTHING! ASA Thank you for watching this battle. If you wanna see more, ---> User blog:The Jonie <----. Bi Category:Blog posts